Born to Die
by KatherineCPierce
Summary: Stefan está destrozado tras saber que Elena ha elegido a Damon. Entonces descubre que, realmente, estaba destrozado desde hacía un siglo gracias a Katherine.


Anocheció temprano en Mystic Falls. El viento soplaba frío y las callas estaban completamente vacías.

Caminó con destreza por el oscuro bosque. Buscando alimentarse, pero no tenía suerte.

De vez en cuando un ciervo se cruzaba en su camino, pero ni siquiera hacía esfuerzo para cazarle. Estaba sometido al dolor, a la pérdida.

No podía creer que la mujer de su vida hubiera elegido a su propio hermano. Eso lo destrozó completamente, dejándolo hecho a pedazos y deambulando por el bosque con lágrimas ardientes en las mejillas.

Pero la decisión no era injusta. Ella amaba a Damon, y tenía que aceptarlo. No podía interponerse entre ellos, tal y como había hecho durante cuatro años.

Pensó en ello , y con rabia, empezó a correr a una velocidad supersónica por el bosque, esquivando a los árboles ágilmente.

Luego se detuvo para apoyarse en un alto y robusto árbol. Al hacerlo pudo sentir las ansias por matar dentro de él; ése impulso que había estado intentando detener durante ciento cuarenta y cinco años.

Sin embargo era un depredador, no podía ir en contra de lo que era. No podía pretender ser como ella quería. Con el puño apretado, lo estampó contra el árbol golpeándolo, sintiéndose desdichado.

_No puedo seguir así _, pensó llevándose el puño a la cabeza y dejándose caer en el suelo.

El amor lo había debilitado hasta el punto que ya no quería sentir nunca más. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era matar.

No, no podía matar. Él no era un asesino.

Para despejar su mente de esos pensamientos morbosos, se quedó completamente en silencio, sin respirar y cerrando los ojos.

Y escuchó unos pasos ágiles acercarse hacia él; unos pasos ágiles y decididos. No se dio la vuelta. No quería matar a nadie.

Los pasos se detuvieron a unos pocos metros de él. Escuchó una respiración pasiva, innecesaria. Y entonces supo que aquella persona no era humana.

-¿Stefan? – Le llamó una voz femenina y divertida.

Al instante adivinó de quien se trataba y lanzó un suspiro pesado.

-¿Qué quieres de mi, Katherine? – Respondió él con la voz temblorosa mientras se levantaba del suelo con pesadez.

Ella lo miró con la mirada fría y decidida que siempre tenía. Su cuerpo permanecía quieto y sus brazos estaban cruzados por debajo de su pecho, con una pose seductiva.

-Quería saber si estabas bien, pero ya veo que no – Respondió ella analizando el estado de Stefan.

Él se echó a reír sarcásticamente, avanzando hacia ella.

-Desaparece, Katherine. No quiero verte.

Katherine permaneció con la misma postura, lo único que cambió fue su expresión facial, que pasó de estar divertida a estar seria, con los labios curvados levemente hacia abajo.

-Me necesitas, Stefan.

-No, no te necesito para nada –Se quejó él y abrió mucho los ojos para mirarla mejor -. Así que lárgate.

Katherine se colocó en frente de él en cuestión de segundos y lo miró con preocupación.

-Tienes que aceptar que Elena haya elegido a Damon – Ella le intentó consolar de la única manera que sabía: Abriendo los ojos a los demás, aunque eso incluyera hacerles daño.

-Jamás lo aceptaré.

-Mira el lado positivo, ahora podremos estar juntos – Ella mostró una sonrisa pícara.

Stefan apretó los puños y los labios, enrabiado, odiando a la mujer que tenía delante de él con esa sonrisa tan seductiva y maliciosa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la colocó contra el robusto árbol y la agarró por el cuello.

-Tu y yo jamás estaremos juntos, Katherine – Le gritó acercando el rostro al de ella -. ¡Jamás!

Katherine apagó la sonrisa de sus labios y frunció los labios, resignada.

-Estamos predestinados a estar juntos, Stefan. ¿Vas a huir siempre de lo que sientes por mi?

Él sacudió la cabeza, nervioso y en desacuerdo con lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

Katherine tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Yo no siento nada por ti – dijo soltando su garganta lentamente.

-Cree lo que quieras, pero yo se la verdad.

Stefan la miró fijamente. Era tan hermosa, sus ojos eran tan seductivos, su sonrisa tan contagiosa y sus labios tan sensuales…

Su última frase le dejó consternado. Mientras ella permanecía delante de él con expresión confusa, él no podía dejar de pensar en la razón por la que había vuelto a Mystic Falls.

No fue por Elena, fue por Katherine.

Elena era la réplica de Katherine y ambas eran tan distintas, tan hermosas…

Stefan siempre se sentiría atraído por el carácter de Katherine, ella fue su primer amor y jamás olvidaría lo feliz que lo hizo.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando descubrió que la mujer por la que daría su vida jugó con él. Jamás la perdonaría por ello, pero había algo en ella que la hacía tan vulnerable, tan atractiva…

-¿Te refieres a lo que sentí por ti hace un siglo? Bien, eso ha desaparecido.

Katherine dio un paso hacia él, y Stefan pudo sentir como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-Tú no te enamoraste de Elena, te enamoraste de mi otra vez.

Stefan la miró sin comprender. La miró a los ojos, reteniendo la imagen de Katherine en mil ochocientos sesenta y cuatro.

¿Y si Katherine tenía razón? Aquél pensamiento le invadió la conciencia durante más de dos minutos y observó como ella se acercaba peligrosamente hacia sus labios.

Posó su dedo índice sobre el labio de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-Dime que me equivoco, que te duele haberla perdido porque sabes que estar conmigo es un pecado para ti – Susurró arrastrando las palabras.

Stefan pudo sentir el aliento de ella sobre su rostro como si una dulce brisa le invadiera.

Pensó detenidamente en lo que le había dicho, sin dejar de estudiar sus ojos.

No le dolía que Elena hubiera escogido a Damon, a él le dolía saber que Katherine jamás le había amado de verdad, que había jugado con él. Le dolía imaginarse a su hermano besándola, acariciando sus mejillas, haciéndola suya…

Katherine deslizó su mano y la posó sobre su mejilla, borrando una lágrima ya seca.

-Estar contigo siempre fue un pecado. Para Damon y para mi – Respondió apretando la mandíbula.

-¿Sigues pensando que te utilicé?

Stefan asintió retirando la mano de Katherine de su rostro. Ella la dejó caer y suspiró.

-Pues no fue así, Stefan. Te amé, realmente lo hice. Siempre fuiste al que quise…No me importaba Damon como me importabas tú – Confesó sincera.

Una parte de él quería creerla, pero no podía dejarse llevar por aquella mujer que había jugado con sus sentimientos por puro aburrimiento.

Katherine se percató de que él estaba dudoso. Ella realmente le amaba, podía sentir como su corazón se derretía cada vez que él la miraba.

-Tienes que creerme, Stefan… Cuando regresé aquí fue por ti, porque te amo.

Stefan quiso creerla. Pero cada vez que le decía aquello su corazón sufría un vuelco que le provocaba un tremendo dolor en el pecho. No podía creer a aquella mentirosa, estaba mintiendo, lo intuía.

Ella dejó caer una lágrima. Y entonces él se debilitó por completo. Pudo sentir como el sufrimiento de ella se contagiaba y, instintivamente, colocó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla.

Entonces una oleada de recuerdos aparecieron ante él. La noche en la que se besaron por primera vez, en la que él le confesó todo lo que sentía por ella.

Recordó su hermoso rostro serio, sin ninguna arruga, iluminado por la luz de las velas. Recordó su fría piel bajo su mano, la suavidad de sus mejillas, y sus preciosos ojos oscuros mirándolo, esperando ansiosos a que sus labios que encontraran.

Entonces despertó. Tenía el rostro de aquella mujer entre sus manos, mirándolo con la misma expresión.

_Te amo, Katherine. Te amaré para siempre. _

Los recuerdos surgían como cálidas oleadas mientras se acercaba más a ella.

Finalmente, sus labios se encontraron y dejó escapar un suspiro en los labios de Katherine.

Ella intensificó el beso sosteniendo el rostro de Stefan mientras él la besaba tan fuerte como podía. Ya no le importaba que aquella mujer fuera una zorra sin medida, o que hubiera jugado con él y su hermano, lo que le importaba era que la amaba, y que toda ella era humana.

Él era el único que la conocía hasta ese punto. Y ella se sentía cómoda con él por ello.

Debajo de la máscara insensible, Katherine era débil. Mucho más débil que Elena.

Había perdido a su familia y aquello la había hecho convertirse en una insensible, pero cuando estaba con Stefan todo era diferente. Lo amaba, sentía la necesidad de besarlo cada vez que le veía y contenerse era un gran esfuerzo, pero finalmente había conseguido saciar aquella necesidad.

Stefan se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba confuso por lo que estaba haciendo. Katherine colocó el dedo índice sobre su labio inferior y lo miró desprendiendo amor con la mirada.

-Bésame – Musitó ella en voz muy baja.

Stefan rompió la distancia entre ambos y la besó apasionadamente, revolviendo su cabello con las manos.

Con rapidez, ella lo tiró al suelo. Luego se puso encima de él y arrastró el dedo índice por su pecho.

Él la contempló fascinado con su belleza bajo la luz de la luna; su oscuro cabello brillaba y sus ojos destellaban ligeramente mientras una sonrisa traviesa se asomaba entre sus labios.

Observó como Katherine se desprendía de su camiseta y se agachaba para robarle un largo beso.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, Stefan? _

De repente, la apartó de él con suavidad. Ella se quedó confusa.

-No puedo hacer esto – Sentenció retirando la mirada de ella.

-Solo déjate llevar por lo que sientes, Stefan – Susurró Katherine acariciando su rostro con los labios encogidos.

Lentamente, Stefan se dejó llevar por ella, por Katherine, por la mujer que había estado amando durante ciento cuarenta y cinco años. No como lo hizo Damon, él había asumido que ella había jugado con ambos, pero aun la amaba. Sentía como sus dulces labios se posaban decididos sobre los suyos, y aquello le provocaba un deseo hacia ella que ni la sangre podría saciar.

_Solo déjate llevar…_

Las tranquilas palabras de Katherine resonaron en su cabeza como una agradable canción de cuna, y la tomó por el rostro.

-Te amo, Katherine. Te amaré eternamente – Susurró en su oído mientras olisqueaba su perfume.

Ella guardó silencio y en vez que volver a besarle, se levantó del suelo colocándose la camiseta.

Stefan la miró confundido.

-La eternidad puede esperar. Yo no – Respondió y desapareció de su vista.

Se quedó allí sentado, sin comprender qué había pasado exactamente.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, aun sintiendo sus ansiosas manos.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Realmente había besado a Katherine, la mujer que le había amargado la vida?


End file.
